


Go with the nice man, Davie

by YesDaddy69



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Men Crying, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression, Spoilers, Swearing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesDaddy69/pseuds/YesDaddy69
Summary: David has a nightmare causing him to relive a moment in his past he would rather forget.





	Go with the nice man, Davie

"Go with the nice man, Davie"   
is a phrase David remembers coming from his mother's mouth all too well and when he heard those words, dread always coursed through the kid's body because she had said it enough times for him to know what it meant.

It's 1 am. The campers, Gwen and Cameron Campbell have already gone to bed long ago and have fallen asleep. Since Mr. Campbell got forced into working for the camp under Davids authority, David no longer calls him "Mr. Campbell" as he would back in the days when he was naive enough to look up to that sucker. Instead, he just calls him "Cameron" to assert that he is superior and that Mr. Campbell needs to play nice and not pull any funny business while around the children. David always keeps a close eye on Cameron because he doesn't quite trust him yet.

As for quartermaster, he's never known where he goes off to at night. Some nights he may catch a glimpse of him getting on a boat and heading out of sight over lake lilac, but he doesn't question the mysterious man any further. 

As for Gwen, she seems more content with the camp these days than she had been before. He sometimes sneaks a glance over at her whenever the kids aren't going wild or hatching some great scheme to take them down. She has this nice- contented look on her face. Though he gets a wave of jealousy hit him, the joy he feels when seeing somebody else happy overlaps it by a longshot.

David has insomnia. A tactic to fall asleep he normally uses is listing his favorite trees either in his head or out loud. It focuses his mind on something he enjoys, calming him down enough to enter a deep slumber. But some nights, it's not so easy. Some nights he will toss and turn, too excited from the day that has just passed and also for what awaits him tomorrow to sleep. Some nights, he sleeps a couple hours and wakes up from a nightmare. 

He isn't able to get back to sleep for a couple different reasons. One is that he's afraid to go back to sleep because he doesn't want to return to the nightmares. In fact, he normally is afraid to go to sleep in the first place for that very reason though he tries to anyway in order to build up enough energy for the jumping and smiling he knows he does on a daily basis. The second reason is that he's too shaken from the nightmare- bringing on a lot of negative thoughts and memories he tries to block out by keeping himself busy throughout the day. But at night: he has no distraction from those thoughts.

He has been told by doctors in the past (after he was forced to attend a couple therapy sessions as a result of attempting suicide and ending up in the hospital) that he had something called "Mania of Bipolar" but he refused to believe there was anything wrong with him. He kept up the idea that he was this bright, fun, loving counselor that always tried to help others. The overexcitement, though he tried his best to keep under control, simply can't be a bad thing. And when he had the depressive episodes (he normally tried to it push back with as much force as possible) are normal. 'Everybody feels sad sometimes' he tells himself. It's either one or the other emotion that causes the sleep deprivation.

This particular night is no different. 

He remembers the "nice man" would always take enjoyment in hurting him. His mom made a living from prostitution. A few times a day she would bring some new guy home, wrestle in the bedroom for a little while and that would be the last he'd ever see of them. He was confused by the concept back when he was a kid but now that he's an adult, and he understands those kinds of things, it all makes a lot more sense. But some of her customers (the more creepy ones in Davies opinion, but maybe that was a biased view) had a particular interest in children. 

One particular memory is the focus of his attention tonight because his nightmare had just been based upon it. 

The big man took Davie into his room and slammed the boy onto his bed. The bed was bigger than what is normally considered the right size for a kid but his mom gave him a big one for this specific reason (aside from that she didn't want to buy new ones when he grew older.)

The man started kissing Davie passionately, slabbering his tongue right in his throat so the boy couldn't breathe, touching him all over his small body, he just held his breath and let the man do his thing. When the man pulled his tongue out, seeing Davies face covered in saliva, the man couldn't take it anymore and quickly shoved his pants off, revealing his big, hard-as-a-bullet cock pumping with desperation. Something told Davie that he had been wanting this for a long time. Maybe mommy had talked about him to the man before. His mommy seemed to be getting along with the man well. Davie opened his mouth to ask the question   
"are you my new daddy?"  
"Yes kid, you can call me daddy all you like"   
he replied as he turned the kid on his belly to show his tiny ass.  
"Ok daddy"   
Davie replied making the man impatient to stick his fucking dick in that sleek, sexy ass but he knew he had to warm it up first. He grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pocket (because he came prepared), put plenty of it on his fingers and shoved them up the little boy's ass. That hurt like hell for Davie but he knew a couple of things from previous experience. The first was that this process was a nice thing they did for it not to hurt as much when they stuck their privates up his ass. The second was that there was a whole lot more pain to come so he was going to have to be strong even though he always made that mental note to himself but never followed through.   
"Are you ready?"   
The man breathed into the boy's ear with eager anticipation in his voice, which came off as a little creepy to Davie sending a shiver down his spine but the feeling of fear overtook him as he said:   
"yes, daddy"   
his voice full of fear.  
This made the mans dick twitch like mad and he was no longer prepared to go in slowly as he had originally intended. He needed release NOW. So he jolted his dick RIGHT inside with no hesitance in the world which let a yelp out of Davies' mouth. The man pulled his dick out a little bit, giving Davie some form of release from the pain, which didn't last long because it pumped right back in again, squeezing another yelp out of Davies' mouth. 

The man started going faster causing Davie to yelp a lot more frequently. As his pumps kept getting faster and faster, Davie tried his very best not to cry this time. 'don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry' he kept repeating inside his head but before he knew it, the tears started spilling and they wouldn't stop. The man's body was so gross and it was touching him all over! He couldn't breathe! It hurt so bad he couldn't take it! He thought 'this is what mommy wants. This is what the nice man wants. This is what being good is. Why do I have to be such a baby?' The man noticed the kid was crying but paid him no mind, he was so close!   
"Oh yes! oh yes! Be good for me baby! Your daddy's little boy, aren't ya?" The man continued to hump quickly but soon enough, the speed started to slow down, but the depth of the humps came in harder and more forcefull until he finally came inside Davie.  
"Aaaaahhhhh"  
the man released as he pulled out and laid down on the bed next to the sobbing boy covering his mouth, trying to let it show as little as possible but he couldn't help it. Now that the man wasn't purely focusing on getting off, he tried to console the little boy in the only way he could.   
"Hey little man, you did well. You are daddy's little champ aren't ya?"  
The boy didn't respond. He couldn't face the man. Not now. The man tried a different approach. He started feeling Davies body all over with his hands. He stopped his hands at Davies little-undeveloped penis and started rubbing it softly which felt- actually pretty good but did nothing to lift his mood. The man said "Sorry. I can't resist, You. Are. so hot baby. The man felt his dick start to go hard again from the sensation of the body little spooned against his own and his own hand against the boy's penis. He didn't act upon this need though because he decided the boy had enough. 

He felt a little bit of anger rise in him because he wanted to go again and Brittaney (Davies mom) had said he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. He got up and said "don't be such a crybaby kid!" with spite and he finally exited the room. Davies mom walked into the room right after the man had left.   
"No tip? Davie! I ask one thing from you! You're a disappointment!" she slammed Davies bedroom door shut, leaving him in tears. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He took his hand off his mouth and started full on sobbing. He made sure he was quiet though, he always made sure he was quiet. His tears made a puddle in his bed that he had to sleep in that night.

That same puddle of tears appears before him when he snaps back into reality after reliving that memory. But this time he's not going to sleep in it. Things are different now and his future is looking up. So he gets out of bed and makes his way towards Gwen's room. For the majority of the summer, he never dared to do this because he knew how much she valued her sleep judging by how she gets when David tries to wake her up for work in the morning. 

But one night, he started to scream in his sleep and Gwen raced to his room, letting him talk about his nightmare. She let him know that she was here and if that ever happened again, he could come to her if he wanted.   
He opens the door and whispers  
"Gwen, I had a nightmare"   
as if he were a kid. Gwen mumbles something David can't quite make out but he gets the idea. He lays down in Gwen's bed with her and he falls asleep almost instantaneously because he knows that Gwen is strong and smart and if she's there, nothing bad can happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! My first fan fiction on here! I don't know if I'm good at writing or not. I haven't done it in a long time so, notes?   
> Also, sorry this is so fucked up haha. Call me weird, but I really like reading fucked/ emotional (but not the kind where everyone just starts blubbering in tears to each other) Camp camp fanfictions and I feel like there's too many of Max and not enough of David. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. I'll be sure to write more if you would like.


End file.
